Purple Dye
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: This is an Easter fic about what I think the gaang would do on Easter. Short one-shot about the spring break/Holiday Season. R&R, Enjoy! -Regan of Phantom x Phan xD


**A/N:** Hello everyone!! I wrote this one-shot especially for Easter time/Spring Break/Holiday Season. Lol. HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!! And if you don't celebrate Easter, happy Passover, and Happy Holiday Season!!! etc.

**Inspiration:** It's Easter, silly. Plus, we were just dying eggs, haha.

**Dedication: **Well, to everyone here on fanfiction!! Have a good spring break and holiday season!!

Enjoy, and leave a review please!!

–

It was soon to be Easter, for it was the just a day before. Natural procrastinators, the gaang was just going to dye Easter eggs now.

Also, it was Spring Break! Zuko had no meetings, nor did Aang, and the gaang was off from all activities time-consuming.

And finally, it was the holiday season once again. Not only Easter, but Passover, and so many other happy days and times to celebrate.

Why shouldn't they be a little more cheery?

C'mon, even _Mai _looked a bit happier. Of course, Zuko _was _off...but still. It could be dismissed as holiday cheer without her knowing, right?

"Guys! I just had a brilliant idea," Aang said, gathering up the gaang. They were busy outside, playing some games and fooling around. The casual things they did when they weren't busy.

"What?!" Ty Lee said, already in her handstand position, ready to hear anything and everything.

"Yes, please spill," Katara said, as they formed a circle around Aang.

"You guys...Easter is tomorrow. We should dye Easter eggs!" Everyone corrupted in a chorus of 'Ooh, I completely forgot,' and 'Ahh, sounds like fun,' and 'Yes!' and the occasional groan.

"Huh?!" Aang said, trying to get opinions.

"We should! That sounds really fun!" Katara said, already grabbing Suki's hand to go set things up. Aang ran to the lower platform to grab some dye from merchants, and the rest of the gaang spread about, some playing and others watching Suki and Katara prepare.

–

Once everything was set up, they began.

"Okay, guys. We have nine people and eighteen eggs. So each person gets two. Converse before making one for someone else, because if not you may end up without an egg. We'll simply go in a line, placing an egg in each dye," Aang explained. Mai rolled her eyes, Toph huffed.

"Aang, I think we know how to dye an Easter egg," she said. The gaang laughed. Aang blushed, he was just trying to help, then giggled.

They formed a line, the girls first and then the boys, common courtesy.

Ty Lee put her egg in the pink dye.

Katara placed hers in the blue.

Suki put her egg in the light green dye.

Toph put hers in the deep green.

Mai put hers in the black dye, specially ordered for her.

They saved the second egg for tomorrow, figuring they could dye them then, too.

Next, the guys.

Zuko put his in the maroon.

Sokka placed his in the more blue, as well.

Aang placed his in the yellow, then took it out and put it in the blue, then placed it back in the yellow.

Lastly, Iroh set his at random, at a color they couldn't yet identify.

They decided to leave them in the dye until tomorrow, making all the colors bright and exciting.

"Mmm, I can't wait to eat this tomorrow. Well, it's getting late, so we'd better head off to bed," Katara said, kissing Aang goodnight and bidding goodnight to the rest of them.

The gaang slept nicely that night, waking up to chow down on all the candy they bought specially for Easter.

Everyone got ready for their day. Katara dressed in a Water Tribe dress-like outfit, except she adorned Easter eggs patches about it. Suki dressed normally, as did the rest of them.

The day began rather early. Katara had everyone in the kitchen, working their butts off for the amazing dinner about to be prepared for tonight's dinner. Hakoda, Sokka and Katara's father, was coming over. They only had the close family over, and that was pretty much all of them, and Hakoda. And Gran Gran couldn't make it, she said it was too long a way to travel.

Katara and Aang were making stuffing in the turkey, Ty Lee was stirring the gravy, Toph was cutting the skin off the sweet potatoes, to her great dismay. Sokka was cutting up some potatoes for mashed potatoes, and the rest of them were doing dishes, and slicing fruits and vegetables.

"Gah! Katara, can I be done? My hand is going to fall off!" Toph complained.

"No, Toph! We need your help, and this should be a normal Easter, no bending involved," Katara responded, continuing stuffing the turkey. Toph huffed and continued cutting the skin off.

–

After things were cooking and there was nothing else to be done, they did the Easter eggs. Katara made one for her dad, and was going to take the spare blue dye to make something in memory of the Easters spent with her mom.

"Ready?" Aang said. One by one, everyone took their eggs out of the dye, all of them brightly colored, vibrant, and almost luminous. Sokka took the next tablet that made purple dye, and placed it into the water. Unfortunately, he put his whole hand in, as well. The dye splattered all over him, staining his shirt as well as his hand.

"Err! Stupid purple dye," he muttered, taking a cloth to the mess. The gaang held back chuckles. They decorated the eggs with stickers, awaiting Hakoda's arrival.

Little did they know, one egg was still in the dye. Iroh was napping and had not taken his out of the mysterious colored dye...

–

Dinner went beautifully. Everyone ate until they couldn't breathe, and they talked about anything and everything. Hakoda said he'd spread the word to everyone back where he was currently living. Sokka's shirt was still purply bluish, and his hand remained stained a vibrant purple. Wasn't surprising...

Purple was not Sokka's color. The purple jell-o Katara had made didn't go well with him, either. Sokka's serving plopped all over his pants, making that purple as well.

"GAH! I hate purple...," he mused, glaring at the Jell-O with daggers for eyes.

–

Hakoda left later that night, and the gaang was getting ready for bed. They were so stuffed, not only could they not breathe, they could barely move.

"Wait, I didn't get my egg out!" Iroh realized, as the gaang followed him into the kitchen.

"Oh yes, your's was the one in the mysterious color," Suki said, tapping the cup. Ty Lee nodded, watching him grab the egg holder and hoist his egg out of the cup just as....

"GUYS!" Sokka came running through, about to spread the news of the citizens outside with Easter eggs as gifts to the Fire Lord and Avatar, when he ran too hard and knocked into Iroh's stomach, causing the egg to fly into the air and land...no where else but directly on Sokka's hair.

"GAAH! Why me?!" he said, watching the chunks of hard yolk and whiteness crawl down his face. The gaang laughed hysterically, as Iroh pouted on the demise of his egg.

"Why _my _egg? I saved it all this time-Wait! What color was it? Remember it was Mystegg?" Iroh nicknamed it that.

Sokka looked to the shell on the ground, for the gaang was too busy rolling on the floor laughing their heads off, taking turns dashing to the bathroom and back.

"Ah, happy Easter everyone. It was purple," Sokka said.

Laughter erupted some more, and the gaang dwelled in the happiness of their Easter.

Purple dye and all.

**A/N: **There it is! Did you like it? I wanted to show how the gaang would celebrate their Easter, and have humor in it, as well. Tell me how I did, please. Drop a review!

_**ATTENTION: **_

This was originally going to be put in my collection of humorous one-shots, Funny Moments. But I wanted to do an Easter one-shot also, so I just put it here. If you haven't checked Funny Moments out, please do. Thanks!

Thank you so much for reading, and remember: Please let me know your thoughts on this!

HAPPY EASTER/SPRING BREAK/PASSOVER/HOLIDAY SEASON!!

HAVE A FUN AND SAFE TIME!!

:)Regan of Phantom x Phan

xD


End file.
